Greyson Knight vs Chad Dylan Cooper
by kevinmcwanky
Summary: Greyson is now dating Sonny, so what will be Chad's reaction? Based on the fight between Greyson and Chad on Mayfield. One shot.


Author's Note: Okay, so in a role-play site called Mayfield, there's a fight. SWAC forum members should know what is this about, but for everyone else, here's the story.  
I play Greyson Knight, but Greyson is now Sonny's boyfriend, so Chad comes to Sonny's room and see Greyson and they kinda start a fight for Sonny, so because who plays Chad hadn't responded yet, I wrote this fan-fic. Bold parts are what the characters originally wrote, the normal letters are what I wrote.  
Dedicated to SWAC forum & Mayfield members. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance or the character Chad, Sonny, Amber or Macy, I own the character Greyson Knight, though :D

* * *

**"Hey, Sonny, I wanted to talk to... who are you?" Chad asked as he walked in the room.**

**"Well, I'm Greyson. And you must be Chad, Sonny ex-boyfriend, am I right?" Greyson said.**

**Amber looked at Greyson. "Well..umm...I'm just gonna sit down." Amber grabbed popcorn, waiting for a fight to begin.**

**"Yeah, that's right, buddy. But anyway, why'd you ask?" Chad said.**

**"Because I'm now Sonny's boyfriend." Greyson said, normally. Greyson think: 'If he was asking, I was giving him answers. I wasn't angry.'**

**Macy looked at chad and back at Greyson. Oh dear the outcome of this was not going to be good.**

**Amber stood there, waiting for Chad's reaction. Eating the salty popcorn made her thirsty, so she went and got a soda. This fight was going to be nasty.**

Greyson's P.O.V. (A/N: now here is where I start writing on my own)

Chad just looked like if someone told him that he wasn't the greatest actor of his generation. He was in shock. He started laughing.

"What's so funny, Chad?" I said, annoyed for Chad's laugh. His laugh was annoying.

"That is the best joke ever! I don't think Sonny will ever date someone like you!" He said. Oh, man I wanna punch him right in the face.

"Well, it's not a prank, it's the true..." I said. He then went serious.

"WHAT? If it's true, is Sonny crazy? Why he date someone like...you instead of someone like me? The greatest actor of his generation"

Ugh, I'm starting to hate this guy. He needs to date himself.

"Well, she's a beautiful girl, and I'm not like you, a guy who puts himself always first." I said, with a smile in my face.

"What did you just say?" He said, with an angry face.

"You're a guy who puts himself first." I said. "If you don't, what are you doing right now?"

"I'm trying to make things work for Sonny and me." Chad said.

"I don't think so. You just want to be happy no matter what." I said.

"And? That isn't your problem, little boy." He said and pushed me a little backwards. Oh no, he just not did that.

"It is my problem, I'm dating Sonny now, so I will defend her no matter what, Chad." I said, pushing him.

"Oh, you just NOT did that." He said, and grabbed a glass of soda, then he throwed it at my hair.

"I don't care if you throw soda at my hair, I'm not like you." I said, and also did the same what Chad did. Throw him a glass of soda.

He was like in shock. "MY HAIR!" He said. "What did you do?" He was coming, and instead of a food fighting, it looked like he was going to punch me right in the face. Then Sonny came and stopped Chad.

"Chad I order you to STOP!" Sonny said to him.

"What? He threw soda at my hair! Look!" He said pointing to his hair.

"Yeah...Chad, please stop the fighting. You had your chances, you lost it." Sonny said.

"B-but.."Chad said, looking sad.

"Nothing. I want to try and be happy again, with someone else." Sonny said. "Maybe you can do the same."

"Well, it's alright...I think this is goodbye..."Chad said.

"Yeah, it is." Sonny said.

"But I don't want to say goodby-" Chad said, but then Sonny interrupted him.

"I said there aren't second chances, Chad. Let me be happy at least for one time. Now is Greyson's chance." Sonny said.

Chad looked sad, and when he was just about to leave, he said "But this is not over Greyson..." He said, in his face you could see sadness, melted with anger and revenge...

* * *

Author's note: Hope you enjoyed it. Please review :) Thanks for reading.


End file.
